


Chance

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy Shenanigans, Alan is a dick, Andrew and Zach are avengers of the weak, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hint of Andrew Mancer | Lucky/Zachariah Mancer, IC (Integrated Circuits), Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Lil story about teens Zach and Andrew from Technomancer's academy.





	Chance

Their steps echoed across the empty corridor. When they finally came to its end, they only heard Alan's curses and the laughter of the other students.

Their joke was to put on a small ink bomb into Alan's locker. With Andrew's idea and Zach's skill, they made it. It was clear to them that Alan was going to figure out who had done it. That is why they were running away now, both from him and the masters.

They ran into an alcove and quickly hiding in the shadow and High-fived. Both out of breath but smiling from ear to ear. When they looked at each other, they began to laugh at full. Zach leaned back against the wall and tried to mute his laugh with his hand.

In the last quarter-year, they became inseparable couples, best friends. Zach told him how both Sean and Connor had 'warned' him about him. They were saying he has a bad influence on Zach. What they didn’t know was, that not all the ideas were Andrew's. Zach was as bad as Andrew.

For a moment, Andrew watched Zach laugh. Zach looked at him, gave him a thumbs-up and smiled at him.

' _Since when does Zach have such a beautiful smile? And such beautiful eyes…_ _'_ Andrew froze and began to blush. Before he could stop himself he heard himself say, "Zach, I ... can I ...?"

But he was interrupted by a hand that caught him by his shoulder and pulled him out of their shelter. Zach was next.

"There you’re," Master Connor said with each of the boys in one of his hand. "I should have thought you did it. No one else would dare try something on Alan." There was a bit of respect in his last sentence.

"He deserved it. Last week he was bullying one of the new ones," Zach said.

"Leave this for Ian ... Grandmaster Ian," he quickly added, as if no one in the academy knew they were together. "Whatever you have done, the punishment will not miss you." The boys looked at each other and shrugged. When the Master put them down they obediently followed him.

Their punishments were mainly to make them barely seen each other for two weeks. Zach had been at one of the gates, and Andrew had to help clear one of the warehouses full of equipment and supplies.

Thanks to their separation, Andrew didn’t get a chance to ask Zach the question he had begun in the shadow again. He didn’t get another chance for the next ten years.


End file.
